


Love and Magic

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can moves things with his thoughts, and he finally meets somebody who has something like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the bad grammar, I'll fix it whenever I get my laptop back.

Harry is twelve when he first discovers his power. He is sitting in English flicking his pen in between his hand, whenever he loses control of it and it begins to catapult towards the back of his teachers head, instinctively, he reaches his arm forward and concentrates on the pen, every thought forced on it. The pen changes direction, hangs in midair for a millisecond before the momentum forces it towards Harry's hand once again, his fingers quickly grasp around the plastic. He is astounded, but nobody else notices, they're all too busy copying the work down from the board.

He runs home to tell his mum and she laughs and smiles and Harry feels a warm feeling in his heart, she tells him that she is glad one of her children got her powers. Harry asks her what she means and she tells him that she has a power too, she can change amounts of things, and even change what they are. When Harry thinks about it he realises, the time he only had ten party bags to give to his guests but there were thirteen people in his class, yet everyone ended up leaving with a party bag and a slice of cake couldn't have just been coincidence. He insists he shows her, she takes the pen from Harry's hand and closes her palm, whenever she opens it three plastic pens are in her palm. Harry smiles and takes all three from her.

The first time Harry uses his power for bad is whenever his best friend Niall tells him he really wants the newest copy of the power rangers magazine, but he is twenty pence short. Harry knows it's wrong, and has an internal battle of judgment, but lets his magic half win, he gets Niall to walk into the shop while Harry sits on the low brick wall outside it. Harry closes his eyes, and imagines the front cover of the magazine, and Niall's crooked, gleeful smile if he was holding it. He opens his eyes whenever he feels the paper land on his lap, unnoticed. Niall runs out of the shop and they both run back to Harry's house, climb up the ladder of his treehouse, out of breath. Niall laughs about it for a week, he finds Harry's power fascinating, he even attempts to find out if he has any powers but his mum just laughs at him. Harry however is guilty, the next time he is in the little corner store he overpays by an extra pound, which means he can't afford to buy the next edition for himself but it relieves some of his guilt.

The first time Harry meets someone else who has a power, apart from his mum is whenever he's seventeen, and waiting in the line at Starbucks for Niall to get a chocolate frappe. Harry thinks Starbucks is over rated even if the peppermint hot chocolate is super nice and he'd recommend it to anyone. Him and Niall are waiting in line, Harry is slouching in order to rest his head on Niall's shoulder while he rubs circles onto Harry's back. It's normal for them to be this touchy he remembers, even if Harry is open to both sexes he knows Niall is as straight as a pole, bar that one time they snogged for a dare - awkward clashes of teeth and metal it was quite a nice sentiment. His first kiss with a boy.

The couple behind them however aren't as open with their affection, if Harry didn't know that they were holding hands he would've thought they hated each other. The man was leaning against the glass counter which housed the cakes and the girl was texting with one hand on her phone, the other loosely intertwined with the mans. They were whispering hurried words, having a disagreement. Harry doesn't mean to eavesdrop but he has great hearing due to the magic in his DNA. The girls voice is low, erratic somewhat, while the mans is melodic, calming.

"Look babe, I'm sorry I did it, I didn't mean to, it just happens sometimes and I forget I'm in public, i don't mean to voice it out loud". Thoughts begin to race through Harry's mind about what the topic of conversation is, dirty and everything so he continues to listen. "I know you don't but it's embarrassing, Louis" there is a tense pause, even Harry can feel it. "I didn't know my power offended you so much, el" the man tests, annoyed. "Lou, look I've tried to keep up with it but don't do it outside, it's weird".

Harry is somehow offended with this, he doesn't parade his power about, but he certainly doesn't hide it like its anything bad. A surge of excitement courses through him, an electric shock. He has found someone else like him, and he won't let the opportunity pass to get to know them. Niall orders his frappe and collects it, Harry holds it while Niall heads to the toilet, he spies to couple, a petite girl, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, sitting beside the man he presumes has this power. He has light brown hair, which looks recently sun kissed, matched with his skin. Harry wonders if his power means he can transport but then thinks its silly because how would that be embarrassing in public. He'd assume it to be quite cool. As him and Niall are about to walk out, he heads towards the table the couple are sat at. Harry hovers there for a few seconds before the pretty man lifts his head acknowledging somebody's existence apart from his phones. He quickly locks the screen and smiles confused at Harry who is slowly chewing at his lip.

"Hi, um can I help you?" The man begins. Harry looks into his eyes, a pool of blues and a dash of gold. Harry has a dash of gold in his eyes, he hardly ever sees it in anyone else, the only other person being his mum, he wonders if that's how you can tell people apart, magic from normal.

"Actually yes" he begins, then decides to go all out "I-I think, that, um, how do I put it, you have a power, if I'm not mistaken" the boy looks taken aback, younger in his appearance as his beautiful eyebrows arch, he looks as if he's about to defend himself so Harry interrupts "no, you see, I'm magic too" he whispers.

"prove it" the boy says, while the girl, Eleanor Harry believes, just stares at him as if he's another exhibit.

So Harry begins to move the cup and saucer on their table, right onto the edge until he stops, subtly enough that the other people don't notice. "So, erm, yea, call me if you want to, you know, chat about you powers, it's just, you're the only person I've ever met who has talked about them, well in public anyway" he hands the boy a piece of paper with eleven digits scrawled.

Whenever he returns to Niall he is grinning, Niall just says "trying to chat him up eh, I know you like men but it looks like he might not now" Niall cackles, finding himself hilarious.

"No asswipe, I heard him talk about his powers or something, I'm sure he has something" Harry replies.

"oh mate, that's some serious shit" Niall replies, still giggling.

It turns out Louis' power is his ability to read minds, as Harry finds out in a dingy cafe, which serves much nicer coffee than Starbucks. "Okay right, show me then"

"are you sure, some people think its weird" Louis says, nervously biting his bottom lip.

"well some people think its weird that their teacups mysteriously fall off the table and smash just so I could prove a point to you so I think I win" Harry smiles, he's glad somebody is like him. "Do I have to give you my hand or something" Harry questions.

Louis simply laughs, light and melodic. "Do I look like a fortune teller, no you just have to think of something, is that too difficult" he teases.

So Harry decides to think about his essay due tomorrow and how he's going to write three entire pages about Greek mythology that he couldn't care less about

"that's strange" louis pipes up after a few moments of silence.

"what's strange"

"I can't read your mind"

"oh"

"yeah, oh"

Harry sometimes wonders about why Louis can't read his mind, he can read Niall's easily enough as he demonstrated whenever Harry invited him around for pizza night.

"so Niall, barbecue chicken and bacon with extra dip" Louis says, grinning. Niall's mouth drops and him and Louis spend a good half hour talking, while Niall thinks of something and every time Louis guesses. They kind of become friends after that. Niall, Harry and Louis. However Harry likes Louis in more than a friend way, he's not even sure why. He doesn't like the way Louis doesn't wear socks so his feet always smell, or how Louis runs his hands through his hair so it sticks up at awkward angles, or even how Louis hogs the television whenever he's around, yet he feels connected to him somehow. Louis also likes Harry, he's more intrigued at how he can't seem to read Harry's mind, even whenever Harry insists he tries harder, whenever he allows him to. It's quite refreshing, having to guess, not knowing what is next with Harry, Louis likes that.

It sort of falls into place after that, Niall Harry and Louis all move to London together, collecting all their money and setting a deposit for a small apartment in bayswater, near a park. Niall gets a job working in HMV everyday after university, while Harry gets a few gigs to sing, strum at his guitar for a few hours at the weekend sometimes.

Louis was the reason Harry had decided to move, he'd told him that he had gotten a job in London as a drama assistant in a local university, and on an impulse Harry had agreed to go. Niall had begun moaning about how they'd be off living it up without him so he would just have to come along. They applied for the same university, Harry for history and English and Niall for engineering. It worked well. Harry cooked, Louis sometimes cleaned, though it was easier for Harry to, and Niall held them together.

It was a Saturday night and Niall has gone out with one of his friends, amy, while Harry's decides to stay at home. He stumbles out of his bedroom, duvet wrapped around him. He's surprised to see Louis, red eyed on the sofa.

Harry gulps, "what's wrong Lou, thought you were getting the train back to Manchester to see Eleanor" his throat catches on her name.

"W-we broke up" Louis sniffs, wiping his nose on the edge of his jumper. Harry goes to sit down beside Louis, he throws the duvet over Louis as well so they're both side by side, Harry extends his arm around Louis and pulls his head onto his chest. Louis closes his eyes. They sit in silence, until Louis begins to speak

"she said that we never spoke anymore, that I was too interested in my new life with you and Niall" he sobs miserably "I was talking to her on Skype, and it's weird but I can still read thoughts, I don't think she knew that, she, well she said in her head that she thought you were stupid and that we shouldn't have magic because its creepy and" Louis breaks off, snivelling more, he buries his face in Harry's chest, silent sobs emitting from his body. "Harry, she said that our powers were weird, how am I meant to feel, she said you were stupid, what was I meant to do".

Harry shushes Louis, letting him cry and he clings onto him, he peppers little kisses onto the back of Louis' neck "Louis, it's fine, we can be stupid and weird together, you don't need her if she isn't going to accept you for who you are, you can't help it anyway" Louis turns around so the back of his head is lying on Harry's lap and he looks up at Harry, stars twinkling in his blue eyes, "you really mean it Harry, you and I" Harry doesn't want to ruin whatever this moment holds, so instead he stays quiet, nodding, silently rubbing circles onto Louis' arm he leans down and puts a few kisses on Louis' neck, they're on new territory now but Harry doesn't mind, it's exhilarating.

"Harry, you can't read my mind so I'm going to tell you, I want to kiss you, can I" Louis' voice is soft in the air, vibrations soothing in Harry's eardrum.

"I would like you to kiss me as well"

"okay" Harry moves his head slightly, peppering kisses along Louis' jaw, and then stopping at his lips. Slowly he moves forward, pressing his lips to louis' finally, full lips meet thin ones', electricity that doesn't belong to Harry fills his body, it courses through his veins and it reminds him of Louis.

The kiss becomes more eager, more needy from both sides. Louis sits up, not breaking their connection and his leg makes its way over Harry's lap, straddling him. Louis grabs Harry's face, and Harry's hands drop to Louis' bum, he cups Louis' bum, and feels the vibrations from Louis' throat in his mouth. He also feels his erection touch Louis', crotches brushing each other slightly. Then Louis begins  grinding down on Harry's jeans, yearning for friction.

Harry begins to rut up, both boys now grinding against each other. Harry stands up, still holding Louis by his bum. He carries him towards his bedroom, kicks the door shut and lays Louis on the bed, Harry unbuckles his jeans and strips of all his clothes, cool air welcome on his member. Louis is just lying there, palming at his dick through his jeans, watching Harry. He hovers over Louis, helping him undress while kissing every inch of exposed flesh. Once they're naked Harry intertwines their hands, and golden sparks shoot from their hands, it's magical.

They stare at each other until it all becomes too much. Harry leans under his bed, and finds a bottle of lube. He takes it, squirting some onto his hand and throwing the bottle beside them. It spreads across his fingers easily, cold to his burning skin. He nudges Louis' legs apart, and a finger goes to circle the ring of muscle. Harry didn't realise how much he needed this and how hard he is going to get off tonight. "Harry I swear to god, hurry up or bite your dick" Louis hisses. With that he sinks his finger in, tight heat encasing it. He slowly builds it up, trying to make this as pleasurable as possible for Louis. It seems to be working, he has three fingers and Louis' sharp gasps and moans are making Harry go over the edge. He removes his finger, Louis winces slightly.

He slicks up his dick, and hovers over Louis. Then Louis has an idea "lie down Haz" Harry does, and Louis begins to straddle him again. He watches as his dick disappears in Louis and feels the tight heat. It is bliss. Louis begins to move and Harry doesn't think he can last. The sound of skin and skin and the feeling of it being Louis that is around him, makes the heat coiling in his stomach amazing. His arm goes to stroke Louis, guide him to his release. He feels Louis' muscles tighten and his face has a look on pure concentration as he releases his load between the two of them. A mixture of Louis face and the heat and the moans make Harry cum too, hot and fast inside Louis, his body thrown into utopia for moments of bliss.

They lay there, in a post sex haze, vision blurry and sweat and cum beginning to dry. Out of breath Harry pulls Louis down, kissing him and pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. "I love you" he thinks, he doesn't expect to say it quite yet, and nearly shakes whenever Louis voice interrupts his thoughts "I-Harry, I can hear you, I think I love you too" Louis smiles, and Harry can feel the magic travel rough his veins, and into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate life


End file.
